Betty Cooper (Riverdale)
Elizabeth "Betty" Cooper is a main female protagonist in Riverdale. She is a student at Riverdale High School and longtime best friend of Archie Andrews, Kevin Keller and new girl Veronica Lodge. She is also a River Vixen at Riverdale High, as well as an editor for the school's newspaper, The Blue and Gold. She’s the ex-girlfriend of Jughead Jones. She also soon to be an aunt to Jason and Polly's twin babies. She's also the youngest sibling and sister of her brother Chic and Polly. She is portrayed by Lili Reinhart. Personality Contrary to her appearance, that being a pretty girl with blonde hair, Betty in no way fits the stereotype of your typical "dumb blonde". In fact, she's a straight-A student, thus making her arguably one of the most intelligent students at Riverdale High School. Not to mention she's an overachiever. Betty strived to be the perfect student, daughter, and sister simply to please everyone around her. Many often view her as the perfect girl next door, a phrase that she hates as it couldn't be any further from the truth. Mentally, Betty suffers from issues far worse than she lets on. She occasionally struggles with her anger and aggression, often resulting in her clenching her fist so intensely that she leaves scars on her palms. This isn't the only instance of Betty losing control. She once dressed up in dark lingerie and a black wig to force Chuck Clayton into admitting that he lied about his date with Veronica. During this incident, Betty appeared to have lost herself within the person she was becoming. Just for a moment, she believed she was Polly and that Chuck was Jason. In spite of all the darkness that surrounds Betty, she is still a loving and joyful person that people love to have at their side. She also is a person who likes to put the extra effort in when it comes to the people she cares about. Like when she and Archie were kids growing up, she hated the fact that the two of them would be in different grades, since Archie was doing terrible with some of his courses. So Betty worked with Archie by tutoring him until he passed the grade, just so they would be in the same grade together. She even went out of her way to give her boyfriend, Jughead, a 16th birthday party, after she was told that he never had one. A child of two journalists, Betty has developed formidable sleuthing skills and an unyielding dedication to the truth at any cost, even personal risk. This made her arguably the single person most responsible for solving Jason Blossom's murder. Betty is strong and brave when it comes to telling the truth when she is determined to do so. When trying to prove FP Jones innocents when he got arrested. Despite what even after being humiliated for writing and releasing that article she wrote on FP Jones. She didn't let that stop her from speaking the truth at the 75th Anniversary Jubilee. Trivia *In the comics, Betty is far more athletic, outgoing and open, while Betty in the TV series is more reserved and self-conscious. Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Outright Category:Neutral Good Category:Tomboys Category:Pure Good Category:Selfless Category:Artistic Category:Passionate Learners Category:Femme Fatale Category:Destructive Category:Genius Category:Athletic Category:Master Orator Category:Casanova Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Victims Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Protectors Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heartbroken Category:Tragic Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti Hero Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Martyr Category:Love Rivals Category:Voice of Reason Category:Childhood friends Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Related to Villain Category:Bully Slayers Category:Brutes Category:Hope Bringer